Un étranger à Beika
by Eyto
Summary: Avalant un nouveau prototype d'antidote de l'APTX4869, non seulement Conan ne retrouve pas son corps d'origine... mais il se retrouve également anonyme aux yeux de tous. One Shot.


Un OS écrit l'an dernier, réécris et revu. Par ailleurs, je teste un nouveau style de dialogues... si ça ne vous plaît pas, faîtes-le moi savoir par reviews : sans inscription et très rapide.

Je précise qu'il s'agit d'un remake de l'OAV 9. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un étranger à Beika**

"Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu dis... ?" demanda Conan dubitatif "J'ai encore du temps à vivre devant moi, et j'aimerais en profiter".

Haibara, devant le détective transpirant, plissa les yeux. Elle venait une fois encore de terminer un nouveau prototype expérimental contrant le poison de l'APTX, et une fois encore elle se servait de Conan comme cobaye.

En y réfléchissant, Conan n'y avait jamais vu d'inconvénient... il testait, ça marchait et il voyait Ran une journée... qu'avait-il à gagner ? Qu'avait-il à perdre ? rien, justement.

"Tu en profiteras quand ils seront tombés. Mais avec ta température, tu devrais t'abstenir..." hésita Haibara. Elle croisa le regard de flamme de Conan, se forçant alors à admettre sa défaite : il ne changera pas d'avis. "Ou peut-être pas..." conclu-elle.

Conan Esquis un grand sourire avant de prendre direction de l'étage. Il entra brutalement das les toilettes et avala directement le remède sans même prendre le temps de préparer des vêtements de rechange, dans quel cas il pourrait aller les chercher dans la chambre d'amis du professeur. Il posa les mains sur ses genoux attendant la douleur qu'allaient produire les effets du remède.

BOM.

Son cœur cogna brutalement sa poitrine, les gouttes de transpirations prirent le contrôle de son visage, et la douleur était anormale. Était-ce dû à sa fièvre ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un hasard ? Conan se recroquevilla, tenant fermement son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite, avant de s'écrouler sur le parquet... inconscient.

(_-_)

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, le détective se leva à l'aide de ses mains et de la force de ses jambes. La lumière de la petite fenêtre sur la façade lui permit d'éviter de tomber, le blanc de sa vision laissant apparaitre les couleurs petit à petit.

Il porta son regard sur ses jambes.

_"Je... Je suis toujours Conan ?"_ pensa-t-il.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, terriblement déçu de ne pas avoir repris sa taille d'origine.

En ouvrant la porte, le calme reprit dans sa tête légèrement sonné; personne, pas même Haibara.

"Mais où sont-ils ?" déclara Conan.

Il sortit de la grande résidence d'Hiroshi avant de s'élancer dans la rue déserte.

"C'est... étrange." dit-il.

Il croisa le regard de Subaru à la fenêtre puis lui fit signe de main. "Vraiment étrange..."

Cette fois, il se trouvait dans le quartier d'à côté, logement des Mouri. Il devait s'y faire, lui qui voulait passer une journée avec Ran c'était raté. Il grimpa les marches de l'agence une à une puis sonna à la porte du hall de l'agence, par laquelle il pouvait y voir Kogoro via la serrure.

"Bonjour" cracha-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, gamin ?"

"Oji-san, c'est moi... tu as encore trop bu ?" demanda Conan.

"Papa, je m'en occupe !" lança Ran. "Bonjour toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez nous ?"

Conan écarquilla les yeux; ce qu'il vivait, était-ce... possible ? Personne ne le reconnaissait. Ah, c'est une explication plausible, notamment pour Subaru qui ne l'avait pas vraiment reconnu, surtout qu'il était son principal allié dans cette guerre avec l'Organisation.

En y repensant, l'Apotoxine, sa fièvre... rêvait-il ? Où était-ce temporaire ? En fouillant davantage dans son esprit, peut-être qu'une fois les effets de l'antidote disparu, le monde le reconnaitrait ?

"Ran... c'est moi, Conan Edogawa !" finit-il par dire.

"Conan ?" répéta Ran. "Je ne connais pas de Conan... désolé, tu t'es sûrement trompé."

Tout bonnement impossible. Ce devait-être un rêve, juste une illusion.

"Haibara" soupira-t-il.

"Ai-chan ? Tu es un ami d'Aï-chan ? Elle n'habite pas ici. Je crois qu'elle s'est rendu chez Ayumi-chan, ce matin."

Conan reprit sa course, dans la direction opposée. Il était anonyme aux yeux de tous, et sa seule chance d'avoir des réponses à toutes ses questions se trouvait actuellement chez Ayumi : Aï. S'il l'avait écouté, s'il n'avait pas avalé l'antidote... peut-être que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Ou bien, l'antidote ne devait pas être fonctionnel... mais il en doutait.

Il existait donc deux possibilités, soit il était coincé ici à jamais... comme dans un univers alternatif ou parallèle, soit il rêvait.

Arrivant ainsi chez la maison de son amie, il sonna à la porte essoufflée, et prier de retrouver Haibara.

"Oui ?" demanda une douce voix au travers la porte.

"Ayumi-chan ? Ouvre s'il te plait." demanda Conan. _"Je suis bête, elle ne me reconnaitra pas..."_

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Haibara.

Conan soupira un long instant, c'était bien celle qu'il recherchait qui venait de lui poser cette question.

"Aï Haibara, j'ai besoin de te parler... Je suis un ami du professeur Agasa, mais aussi de ta sœur Akemi." déclara-t-il.

"Entre." répondit-elle froidement. "On peut lui faire confiance."dit-elle à Ayumi.

Conan entra et prit la direction qu'Haibara lui indiqua.

C'était la première fois qu'il put voir la chambre de la jeune fille, ornée d'un papier peint rouge et orange avec des suppléments de jouets et de posters en tout genre. Le principal problème maintenant, c'était justement l'occupante de la maison : Ayumi. Qu'allait-il devoir dire à Haibara, surtout en la présence de Yoshida ? Y aurait-il un impact sur son ancienne vie en tant que Conan "connu de tous" ?

"Qu'a tu à me dire ?"

Et Conan lui raconta toute son histoire, sans vraiment se soucier d'Ayumi. Commençant pas Shinichi Kudo, le rajeunissement, le FBI, Haibara, Bourbon etc... alors qu'il continuait de raconter ces péripéties, il entra dans le vif du sujet, racontant ainsi comment il en était arrivé là.

Anonyme dans un pays et une ville qu'il connaissait si bien... et auxquels il n'avait désormais plus aucun repère. Il se posait toujours la même question : puisque Shinichi Kudo n'existait pas dans ce monde actuel, pourquoi les événements chronologies n"ont-ils pas été affectés ?

Okiya était bien chez Shinichi, depuis qu'il avait mit son plan au point, ce qui signifiait que ses collègues croyait à la mort de Shuichi comme prévu. Comment Haibara a-t-elle pu faire la rencontre des détectives boys ? Il n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions, et il valait mieux pour l'instant ne pas en avoir.

"Bon..." déclara-t-elle. "Tu es encore un de ces stupides vendeurs à domicile ? Ils embauchent des gosses maintenant ? Mais où va le monde !" acheva-t-elle.

"Attends, il faut que tu m'aides !" reprit Conan.

"Tu as l'air de me connaitre, alors me crois-tu capable de croire à ces histoires pathétiques ?" lança-t-elle sans aucune hésitation. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. "Dehors !" ordonna-t-elle.

Conan était aussi mal à l'aise qu'Ayumi maintenant. Il s'en était douté, de toute façon. Mais peut-être avait-il une chance de s'en sortir ?

"Dehors !" répéta-t-elle.

"Sherry." déclara Conan.

Haibara écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'Ayumi se retourna vers son amie avec un air de surprise. Conan le remarqua, et comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir.

"Tu t'appelles Shiho Miyano, connu sous le nom de code de Sherry dans l'Organisation. Ta sœur, Miyano Akemi était appelé Masmi Hirota et sortait avec Dai Moroboshi, nommé Rye. Elle a été tué par Gin. Tu t'es enfui de cette Organisation en avalant toi aussi un poison expérimental, l'apotoxine 4869, qui était tout en test. Tu t'es réfugié chez le professeur Agasa qui était un bon ami de Yusaku Kudo. En effet, ayant des contacts avec Interpol, tu aurais pu prendre contact avec lui. Dans mon monde, c'est chez moi que tu voulais te réfugier." raconta Conan. "Si tu n'es toujours pas convaincu, je serais ravi d'enrichir cette discussion autour d'un verre." ironisa-t-il.

"Je. Je... d'accord. Mais dans ton monde, si je n'ai pas connu Yusaku Kudo... ces enfants ne ne sont alors pas au courant de mon identité, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non."

Haibara fronça un sourcil.

"Alors pourquoi avoir déballé mon histoire devant Ayumi-chan ?"

Il semblerait que les liens entre Ayumi et Haibara avaient été renforcé, ici.

"Elle n'a eu aucune réaction particulière à l'entente du nom de Sherry. Elle y était habituée, puisqu'elle était au courante de ton histoire. Et avec le FBI implanté dans cette histoire, je suppose qu'Akai-san a prit soin de garder un œil sur les enfants et sur toi, par l'intermédiaire de son déguisement en Subaru."

Haibara prit davantage un air froid.

Mais au moins... elle semblait convaincu.

(_-_)

"Je n'ai sûrement fait aucune erreur au niveau de l'antidote... à mon avis, tu ne peux que t'en vouloir. Si tu avais de la fièvre, les risques de mort sont augmentés de 8%." indiqua Haibara. "Il y a donc deux possibilités : soit tu rêves, et donc actuellement... tu es en plein rêve. Soit tu es inconscient, et tu es coincé ici jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles... ou que l'on te fasse réveiller."

"Où veux-tu en venir ?"

"Je peux forcer ton organisme à réagir... à l'aide du poison de l'Apotoxine... celui que Gin t'a fait boire." reprit-elle. "Dans les deux cas, il est certain qu'à l'heure actuelle... tu ne sois plus Conan Edogawa mais Shinichi Kudo, dans quel cas le poison forcerait ton réveil, que ce soit un rêve ou un coma."

Ayumi posa les tasses de thé sur la table de salon avant de prendre place à son tour. "Merci" fit Conan.

"Mhm. Akai-san peut nous aider. Il sait où se trouve l'une des cachettes de Bourbon et Gin. En nous l'indiquant, nous pourrions nous y rendre et récupérer un poison."

Haibara prit une gorgée de thé.

En revanche, Conan du se poser à nouveau des questions... Akai savait où se trouvait une cachette de Bourbon ? Pourquoi lui en avait-il pas fait part lors de son arrivée à Beika ?

Non, c'était incohérent. Cala contredirait alors la chronologie en place...

"Je l'appelle." déclara Conan.

Haibara hocha la tête.

Bourbon. Conan prit confiance, étant anonyme, Amuro ne le reconnaitrait pas; mais en cas d'intrusion, enfant ou pas il le tuerait... pire encore si c'était Gin.

"Résidence Subaru, j'écoute."

"Akai-san. Je suis le fils de Yusaku Kudo et un allié d'Haibara... ce serait trop long de vous expliquer, mais nous avons besoin de l'emplacement exact de l'appartement d'Amuro, celui ou il retrouve Gin." conta Conan.

"Ohhh. Un allié d'Haibara, dis-tu ? Vous avez besoin de vous rendre chez eux... en quel honneur ?" s'interrogea Shuichi.

"Nous avons besoin d'un des poisons de l'Apotoxine. Si Gin s'y rend, alors il en a forcément sur lui."

"Fffft. Et tu penses pouvoir lui dérober un prototype du poison ainsi ? Il serait dangereux de laisser un tel produit dans son appartement... et même si c'était le cas, vous n'avez aucune chance. Si je connais l'emplacement de ce lieu, c'est pour plus tard tenter de retrouver leur QG. Me crois-tu capable de laisser deux enfants s'y rendre seule ?"

"Et si je vous disais qu'en faisant ça, j'obtiendrais des informations complémentaires à leur propos ?" reprit Conan.

Shuichi fronça les sourcils en posant son verre de Bourbon sur la table.

Même si Gin laissait des pilules dans sa cachette... c'était bien trop dangereux, surtout si sa présence en ces lieux est confirmé. Mais d'un autre côté, les dires de Conan l'intéressé... des informations supplémentaires ? De quelle provenance, et dans quel but ?

Mais Shuichi ne refusait presque rien à Haibara, et s'il avait le don d'avoir un allié en plus dans cette guerre, c'était un cadeau de la nature.

"Mh..." souffla-t-il. "Rue du Sakae Echirü, derrière le post-office de Beika."

"Merci, Akai-san."

Bip...

Ce n'est pas son genre.

Akai n'aurait jamais donné ce genre d'informations sans intervenir de lui-même. Alors allait-il avoir le droit à une démonstration de la part de son allié favori ?

"Je suppose que nous allons devoir nous y rendre." soupira Haibara.

"Ouais."

Le détective rajeuni s'élança dans le salon en compagnie d'Haibara qui fit signe à Ayumi.

"Bonne chance..." susurra-t-elle. "Aï-chan, Conan-kun."

Les deux enfants prirent d'abord le métro en direction de la Nichiuri Télévision, puis se rendirent au post-office de Beika. L'adresse donné par Akai se situait derrière le grand bâtiment, et elle était connue comme étant dangereuse la nuit... mais assez passif le jour.

Haibara s'arrêta à l'entrée de la rue, Conan à ses côtés.

Elle n'était pas très grande, et les quelques bars ouverts accueillaient des personnes pas très agréables, parfois au bord de l'étrange. L'un avait une énorme cicatrice sur la joue et des yeux noirs, tandis qu'un autre tentait de cacher son arme dans sa chaussure droite... en vain.

"Deux enfants qui recherchent un appartement dans cette rue sûrement épiée par des hommes en noir... ça semblerait suspect, n'est-ce pas ?" s'interrogea Conan. "Alors, il va falloir attendre le crépuscule."

"Ai-je le choix ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais en l'agréable compagnie d'Ayumi-chan."

"Ou bien en train de de répéter de ne pas me montrer en public en tant que Shinichi Kudo." ajouta Conan le sourire aux lèvres. "Par ailleurs, je peux te poser une question ?"

"Vas-y" répondit Haibara.

"Comment as-tu rencontré Akai-san ?" demanda Conan en appuyant le "Akai".

Haibara souria.

"Après mes investigations avec le professeur et Yusaku, il est venu à nous et m'a tout expliqué. Il avait aussi une partenaire.. Jodie, et son patron James. Du coup, ils se sont installés à Beika et depuis ils déclarent des guerres sans fin avec l'Organisation. Une fois, un inspecteur de police a même été impliqué... un certain Matsuda."

_"La chronologie ici est différente !" comprit Conan. "Ce qui signifie que ce n'est pas un simple rêve, je dois vraiment être dans le coma !"_

"Pourquoi ? Quand est-il de ton monde ?" reprit-elle.

"Tu connais Dai Moroboshi... mais pas Akai-san. En fait, tu ne sais même pas qu'il est Subaru, et encore moins que ces trois-là ne font qu'un." répondit le détective.

"Il est vraiment habile, ce type."

"Bon. Et si on passait le temps ?" proposa Conan en se dirigeant dans un café désert.

"Ce type..." pensa Haibara en regardant autour d'elle. "Gin..."

(_-_)

Rue du Sakae Echirü, 21 heures.

Seuls les chats errants osaient s'aventurer dans la rue presque déserte, dont les lumières s'éteignaient petit à petit. Il n'y avait que trois appartements où la lumière sévissait encore.

Conan prit la main d'Haiabra et l'entraina rapidement dans une sorte de préau, la pluie tombant sur la ville. Celle qui avait rougi pendant quelques secondes lâcha la main du détective avant de reprendre ses esprits.

Même les chats n'étaient plus là.

"Et maintenant _meitantei_ ?" demanda Haibara.

Conan analysa les lieux.

"Bourbon... Gin... les fois où vous les aviez rencontré... y avait-il de la lumière ?"

"Oui... Gin avait pris une chambre d'hôtel, et la lumière était constamment allumée." répondit la jeune scientifique.

"Pour une couverture, ce n'est pas plus mal. Laisser la lumière allumé pour signaler le fait qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un. Amuro est sûrement dans son appartement ce soir, et cinq d'entre eux ont la lumière en évidence." expliqua Conan. "Ces deux-là habitant au-dessus de leur magasin respectif."

Le détective attrapa une pierre, sous le regard interrogatif de la scientifique.

Il la lança.

BAM.

La vitre du magasin explosa en mille morceaux, et la fenêtre du propriétaire du-dessus s'ouvrit en grand, comme celle de lui d'en face.

"Mon magasin !" cria-t-il.

"Ah je vois... ces deux-là ne sont donc plus suspects." remarqua Haibara.

"Oui. Qu'Amuro soit là ou non, il n'a aucun travail dans cette rue. Sachant que la réputation de celle-ci est à craindre, le moindre bruit brutal peut attirer l'attention des gérants... or, Amuro s'en fiche royalement." éluda Conan.

Haibara hocha la tête.

"Il en reste trois." enchaina-t-elle.

"Amuro est un tueur. Peut-être que..."

Le détective prit son modulateur de voix et activa un haut-parleur. Prêt à tout pour retrouver l'appartement, celui-ci récita un texte bien connu :

"Non ! Ne me tuez pas ! J'ai l'argent, votre... votre Organisation devrait être satisfaite ! NON !"

Haibara prit un air terrifié.

Cette fois, la quasi-totalité des fenêtres s'ouvrirent... sauf une, qui à la base avait la lumière éteinte... celle-ci s'alluma.

"C'est elle."

"Mais enfin, je pensais qu'Amuro avait la lumière allumée." rétorqua Haibara.

"C'est un tueur faisant partie de l'Organisation, ne l'oublions pas. Qui aurait donc peur d'un cambrioleur ? Malchanceux, celui-ci tombe sur Bourbon, qui le tue d'une balle en pleine tête sans aucune pitié." répondit Conan. "Il ne fait qu'allumer la lumière, les autres ouvrent la fenêtre, sauf ces quatre-là... qui sont tout bonnement absents... au vu des pancartes "À vendre", et celui-ci, qui doit être un espion supplémentaire. Une seule et unique fenêtre ne s'ouvre pas. Amuro a dû allumer la lumière par crainte soudaine... mais comme il a dû s'en souvenir, il n'y avait aucune transaction de prévu pour la semaine, donc il reprend son activité précédente."

Haibara resta bouche bée.

"Maintenant, il faut faire sortir l'ours de sa tanière... et rien de mieux qu'un bon repas pour satisfaire la curiosité de la bête." enchaina-t-il. "As-tu le numéro de téléphone d'Amuro ? Il connait le professeur Agasa, tu devrais l'avoir quelque part non ?"

Celle-ci alluma rapidement son téléphone et dicta le numéro du détective au teint mât.

Conan afficha un léger rictus en appuyant sur le bouton vert, comme pour valider l'appel en bref. Celui-ci reprit son modulateur de voix en main, et en tourna le principal bouton.

"Ah, Amuro-kun ! C'est Anisha. Il faut que tu viennes en urgence au café, j'ai un gros problème !"

"Hein ? Nous avons fermé depuis deux heures, Anisha-san." s'étonna Bourbon.

"Oui, je sais. Cependant, j'y suis retourné car j'y avais oublié mes clés, et je me bats depuis deux heures avec les machines qui refusent de fonctionner. Comme on ne peut pas s'en occuper demain, cela te dérangerait-il de venir m'aider s'il te plaît ?"

Amuro afficha un grand sourire.

"Bien sûr. J'arrive tout de suite."

Bip...

Conan et Haibara se rendirent à leur tour au bâtiment adjacent, lieu d'habitation d'Amuro... mais aussi d'échange avec Gin. Le détective n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir la porte de derrière, et grimpa les marches à vive allure avec une Haibara tremblante derrière lui.

"Conan-kun ! Tu as pensé à moi ? Quand tu te seras réveillé, comment ferais-je ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Mais enfin Haibara, tu ne comprends pas ? Je suis en train de rêver ! Je suis dans le coma. Quand je serais réveillé, tu retrouveras ton ancienne toi et ton ancienne chronologie qui a été abandonné quand j'ai avalé la pilule."

Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu, mais il devait sûrement avoir raison.

BOM.

Conan entra, découvrant un appartement pas très meublé. Il se rua sur les étagères et divers tiroirs pour commencer sa recherche.

_"Je t'en prie, Gin. Dis-moi que tu laisses des pilules ici !" pensa Conan._

Haibara regarda par la fenêtre.

Il y avait quelqu'un sur le toit d'en face, elle en voyait même la lueur d'une cigarette.

Mais ce qui l'inquiéta le plus, c'était Bourbon qui revenait du Poirot en marchant, téléphone à l'oreille.

"Kudo ! Il arrive !" cria Haibara.

"Je l'ai !" rugit-il.

Il l'attrapa sur le coup, l'analysa puis l'avala sans aucune hésitation. Sentant la pilule lui parcourir la gorge, il posa sa main sur le meuble et l'autre sur son genou.

"Vas-t'en, Haibara..." déclara-t-il.

"Kudo. Je crois qu'on a fait une erreur. Tu es peut-être Shinichi dans ton monde, mais ici tu es Conan... ça n'aura peut-être aucun effet."

Conan écarquilla les yeux.

Elle avait sûrement raison; pire encore, s'il perdait encore 10 ans... il reprendrait l'état d'un fœtus, voire l'état de poussière n'ayant jamais vécu.

Tak... tak... tak.

Haibara sentit une douleur soudaine dans sa poitrine.

_"Il arrive !" pensa Conan._

Tak... tak... tak.

_"Que faire ?" pensa à nouveau Conan._

Tak... tak... tak.

Conan s'élança sur Haibara, la poussant de toutes ses forces... celle-ci fut projetée sur la porte en bois -très abimé- qui explosa sur le coup, sa chute se termina sur un pauvre matelas touché par la vieillisse.

Bom.

"Tiens tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là. Un enfant, qui m'a l'air assez intelligent pour découvrir où j'habite mais aussi pour connaitre l'existence de l'Organisation." déclara Bourbon en rechargeant son arme. "Ou alors, tu t'es simplement perdu...?"

"Je me suis perdu." ironisa Conan.

Bourbon afficha un grand sourire sadique.

"Je n'ai aucune réelle idée sur le pourquoi du comment de ta connaissance sur l'Organisation, mais tu es trop dangereux. Je vais devoir te supprimer."

Bourbon posa le doigt sur la gâchette, une goutte traversant sa joue.

Conan n'aurait jamais dû avaler l'antidote. JAMAIS. Il le regrettait à présent, et le poison n'avait eu aucun effet sur son organisme... à croire qu'il était foutu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas marché ? Était-ce parce qu'il était dans le coma ? Ce serait idiot, tout au pire, cela ralentirait la progression du poison... sans pour autant l'anéantir.

_"Ralentir la progression..." pensa Conan. "Une cigarette."_

"Je crains bien que tu es tort, Bourbon. C'est toi qui as perdu."

Le détective se baissa, laissant ainsi la vitre volée en éclat via l'effet d'une balle de fusil de précision...

Celle-ci traversa le thorax d'Amuro, le sang giclant de celui-ci. L'homme en noir tomba en arrière sur le coup, avant de constater par lui-même que la cause de sa douleur venait d'un tireur en face : Shuichi Akai, armé d'un fusil.

"Ce type." pensa Bourbon. "Il devrait être mort."

Conan posa son genou sur le sol, puis trébucha sous l'effet d'une douleur brutale à sa poitrine.

BANG.

Akai tira à nouveau, touchant la gâchette du pistolet d'Amuro qui s'apprêtait justement à tirer. Et au même moment, Conan sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

"Il avait tout compris. Akai-san... je te dois à nouveau une fière chandelle."

Il ne vit plus rien...

Juste le noir.

(_-_)

"Où suis-je ?" susurra Conan, passant une main sur son front.

"Dans le lit dans lequel j'ai dû te poser." répondit Haiabra. "Tu es vraiment stupide, Kudo-kun, tu avais de la fièvre et tu as osé prendre la pilule... mais apparemment, ce coma n'était que temporaire."

"Je ne vois rien..." rétorqua Conan.

Haibara soupira longuement.

"Et si tu ouvrais les yeux, ça irait peut-être mieux ?" répondit-elle.

Il se releva, toujours dans le corps d'un enfant de 7 ans, mais cette fois-ci dans le salon du professeur. Cette expérience qu'il venait de vivre... c'est comme ci ça avait été réel...

Et s'il n'avait pas rêvé ? Et si... ce qui venait de se produire avait été vraiment réel ? Aurait-il été projeté dans une autre dimension ?

_"Mais non... c'est n'importe quoi, je délire !" pensa Conan._

(_-_)

Ayumi se jeta sur son lit, une photo à la main...

Sur celle-ci, figuraient Conan et Aï.

"Vraiment... qui aurait-cru que vous étiez en réalité des adultes ?" déclara-t-elle.

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet OS.

La fin est plutôt brutale hein ? Normal, c'est le but ! Du coup... on est assez dubitatif sur le sujet. Rêve ou réalité parallèle ?

Dans tous les cas, dites-moi si vous préférez les " plutôt que les - ;)

Ciao !


End file.
